The School Kumiko Goes To
by Angel's Angel
Summary: This story is about a moment taken if Kumiko goes to other schools instead, but first chapter shall start with Rikkai!
1. Rikkai's First Day

This is torture, I have ideas what to write, but in the middle, I became unmotivated...

Tenipuri belongs to Konomi-sensei

* * *

><p>The School Kumiko Goes To<p>

**Rikkaidai's First Day**

This is Kumiko's first day at school, and she'll be lying if she said she's not nervous. She's even more nervous now than the first time she played in a tournament. This is Rikkai we're talking about, the school that everyone always talks about aside from Hyoutei. Kumiko just hoped that she gets in not because of luck, and if she does, she's in for heaps of trouble.

"Take a deep breath, nii-chan said it's going to be fine and it will be." Kumiko whispered to herself before blending in with the crowds and entered the school building before trying to find her class.

_1-C… 1-C… there it is!_

Kumiko quickly opened the door of her assigned class and quickly tried to find a good seat facing the board. When Kumiko was satisfied with her seat she sat down and tried to calm herself down from all her anticipation, excitement and most of all, anxiety.

"Hey there, do you mind if I sit here?" Kumiko turned her head and saw a girl looking at her while pointing at the empty seat next to her.

"Sure…!" Kumiko quickly said, not wanting to make anyone wait, especially if she's her classmate. Kumiko watch as the girl placed her bag_… isn't that a kendo stick?_

"I forgot to introduce myself, the name's Rika. What's yours?"

"I'm Kumiko… Tezuka Kumiko." Both of them bowed their heads to one another and stared at each other for a while before smiles break out of their faces.

"I think we're going to be good friends, don't you? Can I call you Kumi instead?"

"Sure! And can I call you Rika-chan?"

"Of course! Nice to meet you, Kumi-chan!"

"Rika-chan, is that a kendo stick you got there? Are you trying out in the kendo club? I thought we haven't chosen our clubs yet…"

"This is for the kendo class I had after school, I think I'm going to enter the Karate club… strange isn't it for a girl?" Kumiko quickly shook her head and smiled at Rika.

"I don't think it's weird, I think it's amazing! You really like martial arts, don't you Rika-chan?"

"You can say that. But how did you know about kendo anyway?"

"My grandfather used to tell me about it, he showed me the basics. He works as a police instructor… I think."

"Really? That's so cool! Are you going to enter the kendo club?"

"I'm not that good though… I think I'm going to play tennis instead." Kumiko said, looking towards her tennis bag on the floor.

"Even if you're entering the tennis club, I don't think you're going to play right away, right?" Kumiko then pulled out her phone and showed Rika a message from an unknown sender.

"You see, Rika-chan, I just got this message in the morning, telling me to bring my own tennis racket… I don't know if this way a challenge or not, but for some reason I feel like I should bring it."

"Aren't you at least worried? What if it was fake? What if it's a bad person instead?"

"I'll hit him with my racket instead then, I never really think about it that way…"

"You're quite an optimistic person, aren't you?"

"Nii-chan told me that even though I should keep my guard up, it's not good to always see things in a bad way. Yudan sezu ni ikou, he said."

"He~… your brother must really be a good person…" Rika said before suddenly both girls turned their heads towards the door when they heard it open harshly. Both Kumiko and Rikkai watch as a silver haired boy, a red haired boy together with a brown haired glasses boy and a bald foreign-like boy. Kumiko could feel herself sweating out cold sweat when she recognized those four people standing at the door.

"Hey, hey, they look like seniors, what are they doing here? Aside from the brown haired guy and the bald one, the two other seemed suspicious. We better not look at them, Kumi-chan, they might be bad people. Oy, Kumi-chan?" Rika looked towards the frozen Kumiko and tried to wave in front of her eyes to snap her out of her daze.

"She's here, she's here she's here she's here!" Rika heard the red-haired person said and her eyes widened when suddenly the silver-haired one turned towards them, or towards Kumiko to be precise.

"Kumi-chan! Kumiko! Wake up! Its dangerous!" Rika said, shaking Kumiko who turned towards her and was about to open her mouth before the silver-haired boy launched at Kumiko, almost making both of them fall on the floor if it was not for the bald person holding onto the chair.

"I got her!"

"Niou-kun, I don't think she's responding… and you're scaring away her first friend. What will Yukimura-kun say about this?" Niou looked at the frozen Kumiko and the pointing Rika before smirking.

"Puri." Yagyuu then hit his partner on the head before bowing towards the still staring Rika.

"I'm very sorry about that, but you don't have to worry, we're not here to harm her. We know her, as well as she knows us. My name is Yagyuu, sorry for the intrusion." Rika then blinked at Yagyuu before nodding.

"I'm Rika, b-but Kumi-chan is…" Kumiko then snapped out from her shock and glared at Niou who is grinning at her.

"Niou-senpai! What do you think you're doing? Why do you have to send me that message about me bringing my racket!"

"I thought you said you don't know the sender, Kumi-chan…" Kumiko then turned towards Rika before turning towards the four male seniors in front of her.

"Well… I have a feeling Niou-senpai is the one who sent me that message since he's trying to be scary. And my number… must be Yanagi-senpai."

"As expected from our Kumiko." Marui said, ruffling Kumiko's hair.

"Well, we were actually going to just give Yukimura's message to you… but since Niou-kun decided to, well…"

"Sei-senpai? What did he say?"

"He just wanted you to come to the tennis court later on, the boys' club tennis court."

"B-But I… the boys…"

"Well, that's Yukimura's order. And the school is about to start, so if you'll excuse us. Come on Niou-kun."

"Bye-Bye, Miko. Piyo." Marui then ruffled Kumiko's hair once again before leaving as Jackal decided to pat Kumiko on the head before leaving with the others.

"Kumi-chan… you know those people…?"

"They're from the tennis club… I've known then since around two years ago…"

"Two years?" Rika said as Kumiko realized that her classmates are all staring at her. Kumiko then let her head fall onto her desk before whimpering.

"… Today is not a good day for me…" Kumiko whimpered as Rika decided that patting her new friend's back is the only way to cheer her up.

"Well… at least you know some people, right? They look like interesting people…" Kumiko then whimpered again.

"I'm going to die today, aren't I?"

* * *

><p><span>Read and review! Hope you guys like it!<span>

This story is supposed to be a moment taken out if Kumiko goes to which schools, but I think Fudoumine is out of the option, Shitenhouji is too because it's in Osaka, St. Rudolph is out because Kumiko would have to stay in dorms (but I haven't decided on that one). I think I'm going to make Hyoutei and Seigaku... or maybe St. Rudolph... any suggestion?

And today I just finished download Tenipuri Festa 2011 and 2009 and I was in heaven. All those amazing Tenipuri seiyuu in one places singing Tenipuri songs

Now I finally know how Marui's seiyuu looks like... And Showtaro Morikubo-san is as amazing as ever! Minagawa JunJun and Sacchin too!


	2. Hyoutei's Tennis Club

**Tenipuri belongs to the great and silly Konomi-sensei!**

* * *

><p>The School Kumiko Goes To<p>

**The Monstrosity That Is The Hyoutei's Tennis Club [I Hate Attention]**

"So… this is it… I can even hear the voices from out here…" Kumiko said as she stood outside Hyoutei's tennis court. Kumiko decided to sit at the fountain as she listened to the girls cheering mostly for Atobe and the sound of the tennis club members doing their practice.

"Hyoutei sure got a lot of members… much much larger than any school does. It's amazing how they could keep everyone in line. I'm kind of glad I didn't enter the tennis club, I got recommendation for the art club too… and onii-chan doesn't seem to mind." Kumiko said as she looked towards the sketchbook on her lap and the tennis bag she now used as her everyday bag to school. She was praying that nobody from the third grade don't remember anything about the event that happened around two years ago, but the Hyoutei captain just had to confirm about it. What's interesting about a girl getting lost and was forced to play tennis with him anyway? While Kumiko was reminiscing, she didn't heard footsteps getting nearer and looked up when she saw shadows of people standing near to her.

"A~hn? Hime-sama, what are you doing here instead?" Kumiko saw that it was actually the Hyoutei tennis regulars and quickly stood up and bowed in greeting.

"Good afternoon, Atobe-san, everyone."

"Maa, you don't have to be so polite, ojou-chan." Kumiko laughed nervously and remembered about her first time being confronted by Atobe's fan club about her 'being close' to their 'Atobe-sama'. It's not that she hate Atobe, she just doesn't like it when he said 'ore-sama', 'ore-sama no bigi ni yoina' and the way he snaps his fingers to silent all those Hyoutei chants. So why does everyone think she's close to him? People are so confusing.

"Why are you all outside? Since I heard people cheering I thought all of you were inside…"

"Students used to watch us all the time, while all the ladies would go and watch Atobe all the time, it's pretty amazing that his ears aren't deaf." Oshitari chuckled.

"I heard that, Oshitari."

"Maa, Yuushi got a point about the screaming…" Kumiko then saw Shishido with his new haircut and smiled as the brown haired boy raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"Shishido-san… changed. Shishido-san looked happier, as if being given a second chance." Shishido then stared at Kumiko's smile for a while before grinning and ruffling her hair.

"And what's with that face? It's not like you at all, gekidasa dase."

"Kumiko-san, don't you have club activities today?" Choutaro asked after Kumiko had managed to get Shishido's hand away from her hair.

"Well, we were given a free sketch assignment for this week. So now I was just thinking about what to do. And no, senpai, you better not ask me to play tennis." Kumiko quickly said when she saw Gakuto's smile growing bigger by the second before dropping down in a pout.

"Party-pooper."

"Nii-chan told me it's good to focus on something aside from tennis since he though I really need to do something else aside from tennis."

"Why would Tezuka say that anyway?"

"Okaa-chan told me that she thought it might be a bit dangerous for me to pursue tennis in the future, and I don't think I will pursue tennis in the future… Tennis is what I wanted to do to spend time with my friends, to spend time with onii-chan, but for a career, I don't think I might be serious in it…"

"Kumiko-san… has already thought about the future ka…?"

"Jii-chan told me it's necessary to know what you wanted to do, it's too early for me, but when I think about it, I felt a bit more reassured."

"I see… Kumiko-san's family sound very strict na…" Both Choutaro and Kumiko were talking to one another as the rest of the tennis club regulars watch with amusement as well as annoyance.

"You two are getting too comfortable with each other. Come on Ootori, it is already time to go back to practice." Atobe said.

"A-Hai, Atobe-san."

"If you'll excuse us, hime-sama." Atobe said as he placed a hand on Kumiko's head before leaving. Kumiko then waved at the departing tennis club members and quickly covered her ears as she waited for the impending…

_***KYAAAAAAAA! ATOBE-SAMAAAAAA!***_

"I guess it cannot be helped… Atobe-san is after all, a famous person in and outside of school." Kumiko said before she remembered what her art club teacher had said before in club.

"_For this week, you are all appointed to make at least 2 drawings, the size and the object is all up to you. But most of all, I wanted to see your emotions on your paper."_

"Emotions ka… I wonder if I can put it all into two parts…" Kumiko then looked towards the tennis court's crowd that was lessening and gave out a sigh.

"Maybe just this once…"

_***KYAAAAAAAAAAA!***_

"… All the things you'd sacrifice when you like something…" Kumiko said as she sighed when the girls started cheering again.

"But… it sure is lively here, you can definitely feel the excitement." Kumiko said as she watches all the tennis club members practicing.

"But… Hyoutei tennis club sure is big…"Kumiko said and was about to get her sketchbook before she quickly took out her racket and repel the ball that was heading towards her with a huff. Kumiko then quickly glared towards the culprit, which is the snickering Mukahi who was previously playing against Oshitari who shook his head and decided to stop scolding his partner since it fell into deaf ears. Kumiko knew everyone is staring at her at the moment, but who cares?

"Gakuto-senpai, that was dangerous! What if the ball hit someone else instead! You can't just do that on your own!"

"My precision is accurate! I don't even need glasses like Yuushi does! Come on over down here and play me before I decided to hit another one!"

"You know more about Oshitari-senpai's glasses more than I do, Gakuto-senpai!" Kumiko then stopped when she heard people whispering about him and sighed, feeling her mood went down drastically.

_I don't really need this right now… I thought I could get a new beginning and this just happens, stupid Gakuto-senpai_

"Oi, Kumiko! Where are you going? You haven't played against me!" Gakuto yelled to the quickly departing Kumiko before crouching down holding onto his head where Oshitari had hit him seconds before.

"Gakuto, you're being childish. Haven't jou-chan explained clearly that she's not playing tennis in Hyoutei? She already told us she's had enough people talking about her ever since Atobe confirmed everyone's suspicion about her playing the regulars few years ago. It was big news to everyone…"

"But Yuushi…!"

"Kumiko jou-chan doesn't really like being the center of attention, unlike our captain… which seemed to notice your childish act and is glaring at your right now." Gakuto turned his head and quickly hid behind Oshitari as he tried to avoid Atobe's glares.

"Ge?"

"Kumiko-san looks troubled, doesn't she Hiyoshi-kun?"

"It is her own responsibility, Ootori."

"I guess it can't be helped, right Kabaji-kun?"

"Usu."

"But Atobe-san looks worried… have you heard about those rumors about Kumiko-san, Hiyoshi-kun?"

"… I have…" Hiyoshi answered cryptically, but Ootori knew that his friend is as worried as he does.

"Kumiko-san did mention she always got into trouble… but it must hurt…"

"Usu."

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review everyone!<strong>

**Next is Seigaku, wonder what should I write about that...**

**All that I know is that it's not as depressing as the others... I said not as depressing... okay, I have confused myself xD**


	3. Another Fuji Yuuta? Maybe Not

_Tenipuri belongs to Konomi-sensei!_

* * *

><p>The School Kumiko Goes To<p>

'_**Another Fuji Yuuta**_**'…? Maybe Not**

"_Hey, hey, isn't she Tezuka-kun's little sister?" _

"_She is! Isn't she cute? She looks just like her brother!"_

"_I know, right? Whenever I saw her with Tezuka-kun, the scene is just so cute!"_

"_I want to have a younger sibling like her!"_ Kumiko ducked her head and tried to go through the giggling crowd towards the comfort of her class as fast as possible. It's been months since she entered Seigaku, but why does everyone seem to be amazed whenever they saw her? She knew that her brother is famous for his tennis, his marks and his demeanor. Not to mention that her older brother, Tezuka Kunimitsu, is the head of the student organization committee, but students reactions when they saw her felt so embarrassing. Kumiko, who couldn't lift her head up, accidentally bump into someone and she quickly apologizes before she felt a very familiar hand on her head.

"Kumiko." Kumiko looked up and saw her said older brother looking at her, those who didn't know Tezuka might see that he seemed to be expressionless, but Kumiko know better about that worried look Tezuka has in his eyes. She's seen it many times, especially when she got herself into trouble.

"A-Ah… onii-chan…" Tezuka looked at Kumiko's rather hesitant smile and was truly worried. He's been watching over Kumiko and noticed that his younger sister has been acting differently nowadays, more jumpy, as he would put it. She seemed to fasten her pace in the halls, his teammates also told him that she seemed to be unusually fidgety when talking with them. Tezuka know that nothing bad has been happening to his sister, but he worries, Kumiko has never been this fidgety all her life.

"_Hey, look! It's Tezuka and his little sister! She looks so cute standing next to him!"_ Kumiko felt her face burning and she quickly bowed and ran away from Tezuka who stared at his younger sister's back as she ran towards her classroom. Kumiko never bowed to him as a goodbye, never in all his life living with her. She'd usually grin at him before running away, or maybe give him a hug despite the audience. Never a bow, and this is making him worry even more.

"_Aww, I wonder why she ran away like that. But she's just cute, isn't she?"_ Tezuka caught a whiff of the whispers throughout all his way through the hall and now knew why his sister ran away like that.

Uneasiness. Embarrassment. Fear.

_The attention._

Tezuka then heaved out a small sigh as he reaches his class. Maybe he should talk to either Ooishi or Fuji about this. He really should have a talk with his sister either at home. When Kumiko dashes away from him like that, he knew she wouldn't try to even get close to him after this. And perhaps, he really needs to suppress his jealousy and protectiveness whenever he heard people talking about how cute his sister is.

"I'm saved!" Kumiko quickly said after she had entered her class and went to her seat before resting her head on the table.

"Kumiko-chan, are you alright?" Kumiko opened her eyes to see Sakuno looking worriedly at her before giving her a reassuring smile.

"I'm alright… are you here to see Echizen-kun again?" Kumiko's smile then grew wider when Sakuno's face reddened.

"N-No! I was just asking him if he could eat the cake I made… Kumiko-chan also makes cakes right?"

"I'm sorry Sakuno-chan… but I don't think I'm feeling good right now…"

"What's wrong Kumiko-chan? Are you sick? Should I go with you to the nurse?" Kumiko felt more shadows hovering over her and saw her fellow freshmen friends looking worriedly at her (except for Echizen who looked at her with one eyebrow raised).

"No… I'm not sick… I just don't feel good whenever I hear people whispering about me in the halls…" Sakuno and the others looked at one another and were about to open their mouths before the bell rang.

"Ah… you guys should go back to your classes before the teacher came… I'll be alright…" Kumiko said, smiling weakly to Tomoka and Sakuno who looked at one another in worry before nodding and walked out to their own classes. Kumiko saw Echizen still staring at her and she stared back.

"What is it, Echizen-kun…?"

"Must be hard, being bucchou's little sister." Kumiko sighed and turned her head away.

"I just don't like being the center of attention, that's all…" The other then shrugged his shoulders and went back to his seat. Echizen did hear rumors about people talking about his bucchou's little sister, but mostly it was how people say how cute she was and how similar she was with her brother. It's not that bad… right? Oh how wrong Echizen was, and he is going to find out later on at practice.

"_Kyaa! So cool!" _

And there it is again, the female school population's screaming at their practice. The white-capped freshmen would think that it was directed at one of his seniors or maybe him, he doesn't want to know. But what some of the people scream next is what made him almost choke on his water.

"_Look, there she is! Tezuka-kun's little sister! So cute!"_

"_Kumiko-chan, ganbare!"_

Today since Kumiko was told that the art club has somehow been dismissed, as the teacher is having a sick day and hadn't assigned a teacher to substitute him for a while, she didn't know how Fuji got to know that before the school's over, she had no other choice but to go to the tennis club since Fuji told her so. She might have known the genius ever since her brother introduced her to him, but she's still scared of what the tensai could do and decided that if she doesn't want to get into trouble, she better do what he says, except for when he told her to be his model, now that, she's going to put up a fight. But when Kumiko heard the people started screaming when she entered the court, she froze up on her feet and stiffly walked towards Tezuka who has been watching her ever since she entered the court.

"S-Syuu nii told me that since the art club's been d-dismissed that I should c-come over h-here…" Tezuka looked at Kumiko who is trying to talk without stuttering with a blush on her face and couldn't help the corners of his mouth rising up in a small smile. And Kumiko, who noticed her brother looking amusedly at her couldn't help but puffed her cheeks in annoyance before she burst out laughing after a few moment of silence, followed by Tezuka who chuckled. Flabbergasted, all the tennis club members, freshmen, 2nd years and the seniors (except for all the regulars, Momo and Kaidou excluded) stared at the laughing sibling, more shocked to see their stoic captain who had never let out a single smile or laugh, chuckling with his younger sister. The students who were watching the tennis club, who were silent since the sibling started laughing, were also in shock. But then, the female audience suddenly started screaming.

"Kyaa! Tezuka-kun and Kumiko-chan laughed!"

After Kumiko had managed to reduce her laughs to giggles. She looked up to her brother and smiled apologetically.

"Onii-chan… I…" Kumiko then giggled again when Tezuka decided to caress Kumiko's head and she looked up at him with a big smile on her face while Tezuka kept on caressing his sister on the head.

"Can I run laps now?" Tezuka decided perhaps that him being a little bit out of character was worth it since he knew that his sister is now no longer feeling insecure about people talking about her all the time. They don't have to use words to talk to one another; it has always been that way for them. His ssister understands him more than other people does, and he likes it as it is.

"30 laps."

"Yes, Tezuka-bucchou!" Kumiko saluted before she started her warm-up laps with a big smile on her face. She even stopped to bow to the seniors that were watching outside, making the scream even more louder than before. Echizen watch then event happened and whistled.

"Hee, Kumiko-san yaru jyan (Kumiko-san's not bad)." Echizen said before stiffening when he felt someone glaring holes into him.

"Maa Echizen, you know better than to talk like that. Especially when Tezuka's around." Fuji said, chuckling. Echizen then pulled his cap down and smirked despite the cold glare that his captain directed at him.

"Bucchou, mada mada dane."

* * *

><p><em>Read and review~<em>

_I might even continue for a second part for every school..._

_Seigaku's will be the one when Kirihara decided to show up and get into trouble_

_Hyoutei's will be the one where Atobe decided to have a practice match with Seigaku before the latter face Rikkai [this one might change]_

_While Rikkai's... I don't think I should continue Rikkai, but what do you guys think?_

_Tell me what you guys think, by clicking that review button over there, pretty please?_


	4. Rikkai's Valentine's Day

_Tenipuri belongs to Konomi-sensei!_

_I was looking at Tenipuri pictures on the net and I was giggling to hard while writing this xD_

* * *

><p>The School Kumiko Goes To<p>

_**Valentines At Rikkai**_

"It's Valentine's Day…" Kumiko said to herself in class as she looked out towards the window.

_My first valentine's day in Rikkai_

Kumiko then blinked and finally noticed that class is not as crowded as it used to be in the morning. Even her friend, Rika, would usually come barging into class at this time. But since it's Valentine's, maybe she got stuck at the front gate, that's what happened to her. Kumiko thought about the earlier events and lazily stared at the pile of chocolates she placed at the corner of the class. When she had entered, barely standing up from the chocolates she's carrying in her arms, her male classmates were kind enough to help her place her chocolates at the corner of the class before telling her that this is quite common from what they've heard from their seniors at their clubs. Some of the popular female seniors have also received chocolate for the girls, they said. Kumiko noticed that her classmates seemed to be a bit jealous about not receiving any chocolate and offered them hers instead but they declined after saying thanks and that they still want to survive in school.

_What does that mean?_

"Kumi-chaaaaaaan!" Kumiko heard the voice of her friend and was about to greet her before quickly moving away when her friends ran in full speed with a tower of chocolates in her arms. It was like in slow-motion, how her friend fell and got buried under her own chocolates given by other students. After everything seemed to tone down, Kumiko panicked and tried to help her friend out from the chocolates with her classmates helping out.

"R-Rika-chan! Are you okay?" Kumiko said, fanning her friend with her hand.

"I thought I was gonna die… who would have thought Valentine's Day is this dangerous…" Rika said with swirls in her eyes before being snapped awake when Kumiko decided to lightly slap her friend's cheeks.

"Kumi-chan… you don't have to do that… I'm awake…" Kumiko then stared at the pile of chocolates Rika brought and realized that it's a bit taller than hers before sighing in relieve.

"At least Rika-chan received more chocolates than I do… what should we do with them, Rika-chan…?"

"… Let's share them with the class… and after that we can share it with our clubs, I remember most of my senpai at the karate club likes sweet, so…"

"Yeah… maybe that's for the best… oh!" Kumiko then quickly went to her bag and took out a chocolate before handing it over to Rika who is looking suspiciously at her.

"Handmade chocolates, don't worry, I didn't put anything weird in there. Since you're my first friend here in Rikkai I thought I have to give you something."

"Ah, thanks… but wait, aren't your first friends here are your senpai-tachi at the tennis club?" Rika said, giving Kumiko a teasing smile, which turned into laughter after Kumiko playfully slapped her on the arm.

"Shut up, just be grateful I gave you something."

"Yes, yes, thanks. I'll eat it later, after I'm sure that I'm safe enough to eat." Rika said as both of the girls grinned before jumping in shock when they heard screams all around the school. Kumiko quickly covered her sensitive ears and crouched down while Rika looked around in panic together with the rest of their classmates.

"W-What was that?"

"I-It's the tennis club regulars! Valentine's Day are said also said to be the tennis club regulars' day since the girls would usually flock around them and give them chocolates!"

"Yeah, I heard it from my seniors about how all the chocolates the tennis regulars get could even feed Hyoutei tennis club members at least twice! And that's a LOT!" Rika looked towards Kumiko who looked sadly towards the floor before patting her friend's back.

"I'm guessing you got them chocolates, too right?"

"Yeah… but senpai seemed to have already enough trouble with all those chocolates…"

"Don't worry! I'm sure they're eagerly waiting for you chocolate, Kumi-chan! Who wouldn't want a chocolate from you?"

"… Everyone except maybe you, Rika-chan?"

"You're thinking too lowly of yourself! Cheer up! School haven't even started and you're already making that face."

"Okay, okay… but I still think senpai-tachi has already enough troubles with chocolate."

"Don't worry! If they ever refuse yours, I'll make them!" Kumiko then blanched and hoped from the deepest part of her heart that her friend would reconsider that. Her poor friend doesn't know how 'scary' her seniors could be, she's already used to it, but she doesn't want her friend to end up in the hospital since the last time her fukubucchou played seriously against someone that person was sent to the hospital for accidentally getting hit by one of Sanada's strong serve. Maybe they'll spare Rika's life if she told them that she's her friend and was just concerned about her, there's no need for blood to spill over some petty chocolates.

At least… at least onii-chan likes it… that's all that matters, right…?

Kumiko looked out from the window and saw a teacher yelling to the girls who were crowing around the tennis regulars to go back to their classes as the tennis regulars also walked into class. Kumiko then saw Kirihara looking up at her and waved excitedly, making the others also notice that she's looking at them from the window and all of them waved in their own way while Sanada just nodded at her. Kumiko then smiled and waved back before turning her head to the front of the class when the teacher has decided to come in after it was safe enough to enter the halls without being trampled by students.

"I didn't know Valentine's Day in Rikkai could be this crowded, it's just like how onii-chan would tell me in Seigaku. I wonder if onii-chan will bring chocolates home today." Kumiko smiled and actually felt a little bad inside when she thought about it. When Tezuka couldn't refuse the chocolates and feels bad if he threw them away being a very kind person he is, he decided to share it with Kumiko and the whole family at home. Kumiko doesn't exactly mind eating the chocolates, sometimes she even melts them so she could use it for the cookies or cakes she baked with her mother. Kumiko went on with school as usual, and before she knew it, Rika is now slumped over on her desk after few tiring lessons.

"It's finally break time… I'd rather be buried under the chocolates rather than doing school…"

"But isn't it great? Our pile of chocolate is lessening!"

"I know, I know, I'm happy too. So, when are you planning to give your senpai your chocolate?"

"Maybe at practice… they might still be running, except for Yanagi-senpai, bucchou and fukubucchou. But if the three are running…" Both Kumiko and Rika imagined the troika of the Rikkai tennis club running away from girls who are trying to give them their chocolates and both of them started giggling to themselves.

"Kumiko!" The called girl almost screamed when someone suddenly grabbed her from behind and knew who it was after seeing Rika's rather troubled expression in front of her.

"Marui-senpai, can I help you with something…?"

"Kumiko, aren't you being cruel to us? I was waiting for your chocolate all this time! And here you are talking with your classmate." Marui said, pouting as Kumiko felt the eyes of all her classmates on her.

"You're making a scene, Marui-kun." Yagyuu said pushing his glasses back as Niou whistled at the pile of chocolate at the back of the class.

"Looks like someone's popular, there are two of them, I'm guessing one of them is yours, Kumi."

"One of them is Rika-chan's, the bigger one." Niou then looked towards the pile, then to Rika, then to Kumiko before back at the pile.

"You're lying, no way!"

"It's true! Why should I lie about chocolates anyway?" Kumiko said, still in Marui's arms.

"Well, you didn't give us any chocolates. That's one."

"I have them in my bag, I thought I'm going to give them to you after it's save enough to… where Kirihara-kun? And Jackal-senpai too, I thought they'd be with you…"

"Nah, Akaya's crowd is scarier than ours. While Jackal, well… we lost him. So that leaves the three of us right here."

"… If I give you chocolates, will you go? I don't think my classmates will appreciate it if suddenly people started barging in here…"

"If only you'll give us a kiss." Niou winked as he started snickering when Kumiko's face reddened.

"Niou-kun, that's enough. Or do you want me to call out that you're here?"

"If you do, you'll also give away your presence." Niou said, sticking his tongue out to his doubles partner.

"True enough. Marui-kun, it'll be best let her go, you don't want us to be cornered like this if they knew where we are, right?"

"… Alright, alright, you win." Marui said as he let Kumiko down and the girl quickly went to her bag before taking out 3 boxes of chocolate and handed them over to her waiting seniors.

"Here you go. I hope you like it."

"Thanks, Kumiko!" Kumiko then heard many people's running footsteps booming in the halls and the three regulars in her class looked at one another before suddenly dashing towards the door.

"Later, Kumiko! Pray for us, alright?" Niou and Marui said, saluting before running away from class while Yagyuu just waved before disappearing.

"I always say this, but your senpai sure is interesting people… unless they're on court."

"They're interesting both on and off court. Try being in my shoes." Kumiko then noticed a mop of black hair at the door and quickly rummage through her bag before taking out a chocolate and hastily (and shyly) shoving it in Akaya's hand.

"Here. You wanted this… right…?" As Kumiko suspect, it was indeed Akaya that was about to sneak into her class asking for chocolates just like the last three. Rika giggled from her seat when she saw Kumiko's puffed face (she knew Kumiko is embarrassed, especially since she asked her if she liked Kirihara last time in class). Akaya then looked towards the chocolate in his hand and then back towards Kumiko before breaking into the biggest smile he could muster and crushed Kumiko in an embrace. Akaya then pulled Kumiko's cheeks and ran away waving the chocolate in his hand happily towards Kumiko who is blushing while rubbing her swollen cheeks.

"Arara, that's cute."

"Ii data."

"Tarundarou."

"A-A, buchou, fukubucchou, Yanagi-senpai. Please wait here for a bit!" A flustered Kumiko stuttered as she left, leaving the tennis captain chuckling.

"Who would have thought we'd see that happen?"

"From now on it'll be very interesting." Yanagi said, chuckling. Kumiko then came back, holding out three boxes of chocolates and gave them to the troika each.

"Well, then, I guess we don't have to say anything about why we're here right? We'll see you at practice, Kumiko." Yukimura said, patting Kumiko's head.

"There's a 50% chance that Akaya got his favorite chocolate."

"Arara, playing favoritism, Kumiko-chan?" Yukimura said teasingly as the said girl felt her face exploding as her seniors left laughing, even Sanada was chuckling!

_Why does my first Valentine's Day at Rikkai have to be so… unexpected?_

* * *

><p><em>Read and REVIEW Please~~~ I sure update fast for this... but the next chapter, let's see<em>

_This is the longest chapter in this story, let's see about the other two_

_Can you guys guess what's coming next? That's right! HYOUTEI!_

_Still thinking about the Hyoutei story plotline... or maybe I should write about Seigaku first... hmm..._

_Please Please write a review so I can know what's wrong with this story T^T I'm a bit desperate..._


	5. Hyoutei's Practice Match w Seigaku?

_Tenipuri belongs to Konomi-sensei!_

_This was done in a day, so please don't get mad..._

* * *

><p>The School Kumiko Goes To<p>

_**Hyoutei's Training with Seigaku?**_

Kumiko is right now sitting quietly inside Atobe's rather luxurious van with the rest of the Hyoutei tennis regulars. She was confused as to why she was even here in this van and about their destination. This morning she had a call from Atobe, asking her to meet him at the school. She even asked her brother, who was about to leave, if he knew anything and he just told her to behave and be careful. If her brother said that, Kumiko guess she got his permission to go with Atobe if she wants to. And since she was curious as to why, she went and now she regretted it. Why does her curiosity always have to end up not in her favor?

"Umm… Atobe-san…?" Kumiko said as she looked at Atobe who is sitting next to her.

"Yes, hime?" Kumiko sighed at the nickname and though she doesn't really like it, she has more pressuring matters to ask.

"Where are we going exactly…?" Kumiko was afraid for once, she knew it must be alright since the tennis regulars are here, but she doesn't like it when nobody told her where we're going.

"It is very obvious hime, we're going on a special training."

"Then… why am I here? I'm not even part of the tennis team…"

"That, hime, is because you have been lacking training in your play." Atobe said, placing his hand on her head as Kumiko's face blanched.

"B-But I practice everyday after school! If I was lacking onii-chan would have surely told me… or anyone from Rikkai would have…"

"Now why would anyone would Rikkai would have told you that you were lacking? Have you been meeting them without telling ore-sama?"

"Atobe-san, I don't need to tell you whenever I'm having tennis practice, right?"

"I'm disappointed, hime-sama." Atobe said dramatically as Kumiko shrugged before taking out her phone.

"Who are you messaging, jou-chan? A boy?" Oshitari said, interested as everyone except for Kabaji, Ootori and Hiyoshi peered over Kumiko's phone.

"It's just Kirihara-kun. I was supposed to meet up with him today but I'm sure the training will at least take the whole day."

"What are you doing with that brat from Rikkaidai?" Shishido asked.

"Don't talk about Kirihara-kun like that, he's not a bad person. I was supposed to play with the team this afternoon. I've been playing with them on a weekly basis, I guess I have to tell them I can't play for today…"

"So you're saying you've been meeting with the Rikkai players every week?"

"If you put it like that, I guess I should say yes. There are some occasions that we only meet few times a month since they have their own training schedule. But they've been helping me."

"You know if you wanted to practice you're always welcome in the courts. No one's holding you back." Gakuto said before Kumiko turned and stared at him, making the red-haired boy back down from her stare.

"And being stared at like last time? I'm sorry but I have to say no, Gakuto-senpai."

"I said I'm sorry! I didn't know everyone is going to make a big deal out it…"

"Being stared by your fans isn't exactly enjoyable, Gakuto-senpai. Not to mention they also disturbs my classmate, I was trying my hardest not to say anything, if this happens again I'm going to cut my hair even shorter and disguise myself as a boy. Ootori-san and Hiyoshi-san were kind enough to let me hide, Kabaji-san too." Kumiko said, sipping the previously offered tea in front of her as Gakuto kept on apologizing to her again and again.

"Ore-sama will tell those girls to stay away from…!" Atobe said before Kumiko silenced him with a pinch.

"Atobe-san, I'm sorry I have to say this, but you'll only make it worse considering how large your fan club is." Kumiko said as Atobe's eyebrows twitched.

"Jou-chan got a point…" Oshitari said as Gakuto nodded in agreement.

"… Very well, hime."

"Thank you, Atobe-san…"

Throughout the trip, everyone played and laughed and it all continued until suddenly Atobe felt a weight on his shoulder and snapped his fingers to signal everyone to be quiet. Everyone then huddled closer to Atobe and saw Kumiko peacefully sleeping on Atobe's shoulder.

"Didn't know she could sleep in the midst of all the sounds…" Gakuto said.

"Kumiko-san looks so peaceful."

"Atobe's pretty lucky to have jou-chan sleeping on his shoulder." Oshitari said as Shishido snorted.

"Just don't let it go through your head, Atobe. Or Tezuka will be on you all the time throughout the training."

"Sst! Don't talk too loud, she doesn't know we're going to meet Seigaku!"

"Please be quiet, senpai."

"Yah! Hiyoshi!"

"Kabaji, give hime a blanket. And Ore-sama orders all of you to be quiet!"

"Nngh…" Kumiko groaned and everyone quickly panics, beckoning everyone to stay quiet as Atobe placed his hand on Kumiko's head, gently patting it.

"Go to sleep, hime. I'll wake you up when we're there." Kumiko's frown then slowly disappeared as a smile started to grow on her face, snuggling closer to Atobe's side as everyone watched intently at how Atobe seemed to be at ease with everything.

"… Are you used to this, Atobe? You looked…"

"_Yes, Keigo nii-chan…"_ The whole bust then went eerily silent and stared at Atobe who has now decided to read a book with a small smile on his face before turning to Kumiko who is still sleeping next to the Hyoutei captain.

"… I-It wasn't just me, right?" Gakuto said, looking at Oshitari who nodded.

"O-Oi, did Kumiko just…" The Hyoutei team members then went back to their seats when the Hyoutei captain glared at all of them when they started making loud noises. The trip then went on for a few hours, until finally…

"We're finally here! Wohoo~!" Gakuto said, jumping as soon as he got off the van with the others following behind him.

"It's too bright… what time is it…" a soft voice came from behind the team, making all of them turned around to see Kumiko holding onto Atobe's hand as the latter helped her down from the van as Kumiko seemed to still be half-asleep.

"It's still early in the afternoon, hime." Kumiko's conscious was leaving her and she kept nodding her head, ready to fall asleep if she came to contact with something soft and comfy to sleep on.

"Kumiko?" Kumiko's ears perked up and she squinted her eyes to see who called her before her eyes opening up for a bit in surprise when she sees the person who called her just now.

"Onii-chan…? What are you doing here?"

"… What are you doing here…?" Kumiko then rubbed her eyes and looked up at Atobe who is looking at Tezuka while Tezuka stared at Atobe and Kumiko's linked hands.

"So does this mean Hyoutei is practicing with Seigaku, Atobe-san…?"

"That's correct, hime. That's why I thought it'll be interesting to bring you here." Atobe said, smiling at Tezuka as both of them stared at each other before being interrupted when Kumiko sneezes.

"Ah… I'm sorry." Kumiko said, covering her mouth and nose.

"Did you fell asleep, Kumiko?" Kumiko nodded and released her hand that was holding onto Atobe's before sneezing again.

"Oh no…" Tezuka sighed and took his jersey off before placing it on Kumiko.

"You should wash up… and warm yourself before coming out, alright?"

"Yes, onii-chan." Kumiko said, pulling the jersey closer to her before walking towards the visible cottage not too far from them.

"Ahn? I am capable of taking care of her, Tezuka. You don't need to meddle with things."

"She is _**my**_ sister, Atobe. Though I am grateful for you to be concerned about Kumiko, but this is not what I expected from you."

"Ah? There's Hyoutei here!" Momoshiro's voice called out from behind Tezuka as the Hyoutei team members saw Seigaku's team members walking towards their captain and Oshitari quickly placed his finger on her mouth, signaling to be quiet. Fuji noticed the gesture and stopped everyone from walking even closer as everyone raised an eyebrow towards Fuji who beckoned everyone towards the staring Tezuka and Atobe. Both teams took a step backward as their captain's glare intensified towards one another.

"… What exactly is going on around here?" Ooishi asked.

"I'm guessing it's because of that." Fuji said, pointing to the side where everyone could see Kumiko walking towards Tezuka and Atobe, yawning.

"Umm… did something happen?" Kumiko asked, unsure about the suddenly cold and quiet atmosphere. Kumiko turned towards the frozen Hyoutei and Seigaku members and decided to walk towards Fuji.

"Syuu nii, did something happen? I went to look for the bathroom earlier and when I came back everyone is here…"

"Well, I don't think anything happen at all, we just arrived either. I'm surprised to see you here, Kumiko, how did you get here?"

"Ah, about that… Atobe-san called me early this morning to meet up with him and before I know it, I was going with the team here."

"Then how come you ended up with Tezuka's jersey?"

"I fell asleep on the bus, Syuu nii. I was walking with Atobe-san and I met nii-chan before I started sneezing…"

"I see, are you feeling alright now?"

"Still a bit cold, but I'll be fine if I warm up for a bit. The sun's out so I'm going to be warm soon if I started my run." Kumiko said as Fuji nodded in understanding.

"Your brother and Atobe were just staring at each other when we came to see Hyoutei, about what I don't know. How about you talk to them? Perhaps about that nice small field you can use for warm ups." Kumiko tilted her head to the side and thought about it before nodding.

"O-Oi, Fuji… are you sure it'll be alright?"

"Onii-chan, Atobe-san, is it true that there's a field here? Can I use it for warm ups?"

"Onii-chan? Atobe-san?" Both Tezuka and Atobe kept on staring at one another and the team members were actually worried before they saw Kumiko puffing her cheeks and stomp her feet on the ground.

"You two kept on staring at each other, you two are actually arguing are you? I know that face every time you saw each other. You said your teams are going to practice against each other and this is not what captains supposed to do. _**Listen to me**_!" Kumiko yelled as Tezuka and Atobe finally looked towards the fuming Kumiko with what their teams would say 'the stare of doom'. But Kumiko didn't back off and kept on stomping her feet.

"You two are being immature! Both onii-chan and Atobe-san are captains, and captains shouldn't act like this!" Seigaku's team members as well as Hyoutei team members all sweatdropped when they saw Kumiko getting angry at both the fearful tennis captains while some started to admire Kumiko's bravery.

"Kumiko-san is brave…"

"I must gekokujyou her."

"Usu."

"Haha! Atobe is getting scolded!"

"It's more likely she's innocent… but indeed, she's very brave."

"I'm scared, Yuushi…"

"Heh, what can you expect? Kumiko's the only one Atobe loses to when it comes to talking like this."

"Kumiko's amazing, nya…"

"Sure is, Eiji…"

"Mada mada dane."

"K-Kumiko's scolding both Tezuka bucchou and Atobe-san!"

"Fshuu…"

"Ii data."

"Kumiko…"

"I think it's cute. It's a rare occasion to see Kumiko scolding people like this."

"Achoo!" Both teams heard a sneeze and quickly turned their attention towards Kumiko who sneezed again.

"… *sniff* I like it better when its warm." Kumiko said.

"Perhaps you should rest for a little bit inside, Kumiko… do you want to borrow my room?"

"It's okay, Syuu nii… I'll just stay inside and make myself warm…"

"Hime/Kumiko…" Atobe and Tezuka said at the same time and stared at each other once again. Kumiko saw this and puffed her cheeks once again.

"Both onii-chan and Atobe-san should reflect on yourselves! I'm going inside…" Kumiko said as Ooishi quickly snapped out from his daze and accompanied Kumiko while fretting over her condition as Eiji decided to tag with them. The geniuses from Hyoutei and Seigaku looked towards one another and nodded.

"Saa, Tezuka, how about we go back to the court and run those laps…?"

"Atobe, maybe we should do our warm ups too…"

Both teams laughed awkwardly when strange cold aura emitted out from both the team captains as they were steered towards the courts by the two geniuses.

_There goes our practice session…_

* * *

><p><em>Read and Review people~!<em>

_I guess this one breaks another record from the last chapter as the longest, let's see about the next one._

_I was pretty confused as to what to wrote for Hyoutei... I can imagine Rikkai and Seigaku better, but not Hyoutei..._

_I guess Hyoutei's not a good place for Kumiko then xD I was pretty tired for this one..._

_Alright, the next one is Seigaku! And then school starts next Monday... argh!_


	6. The Day Kiriharakun Came

_Tenipuri belongs to Konomi-sensei!_

_Last chapter, go go!_

* * *

><p>The School Kumiko Goes To<p>

_**The Day Kirihara-kun Came**_

Kumiko woke up late that day and blinked her eyes open before quickly sitting up straight and looked towards the clock on her bedside, telling her that it's still early in the morning, just in time for her morning jog. Kumiko rubbed the sleep out from her eyes and brushed her teeth before changing into her jogging attire before going out to see her brother waiting for her.

"I'm read, nii-chan." Tezuka then nodded at her and both of them then went jogging after saying goodbye to their grandfather.

"Do you have club activities today, Kumiko?"

"I remember sensei said we're finishing early for today."

"When you finish, come to the courts. Some people might need some extra practice."

"Really? Are you sure I can, onii-chan?"

"Are you planning to do anything today after club?"

"Well… no… okay then, I'll come over. But won't I be trouble since I'm in the arts club?"

"Ryuuzaki-sensei told me she has told your arts teacher that you're an extra help on both the female and male the tennis clubs. Your arts teacher was quite surprised, but he didn't say anything about it." Both Kumiko and Tezuka continued their jog in silence before the younger looked up and opened her mouth.

"Onii-chan, am I a good help?" Tezuka was silent, but then he lifted his hand up and ruffled Kumiko's hair before jogging up ahead. Kumiko, who realized that her brother is purposely trying to leave her behind fasten her speed up to catch up.

"Onii-chan! Not fair, you can't run ahead like that! Onii-chan!" Tezuka decided to ignore Kumiko's whining while trying to keep himself from smiling and kept on running back towards their house as Kumiko pouted all the way home.

_Today seemed to be a good day_

"Bye Kumiko-chan!"

"Bye everyone! See you tomorrow!"

Kumiko waved goodbye to her friends after their arts club had finished and she quickly made her way towards the tennis courts. Her brother just had to secretly borrow her racket when she wasn't looking, she thought she lost it and was about to cry out to her mother before she saw her brother holding onto her racket, smiling that teasing smile at her (no one would notice it though). Just because she couldn't beat him doesn't mean he has the rights to keep on bullying her like this! But Yuuta told her that his own brother did that to him as well and said that it's what every other older siblings do, although it takes quite some time to convince Yuuta that Tezuka really does like to tease her. Kumiko then heard some noises from the tennis courts and wondered if the team is having a break before hearing a familiar voice that she knew was supposed to be in another school. Kumiko then stopped at the courts and her smile grew bigger by the second the spotted that very familiar mop of messy black hair.

"Kirihara-kun!"

Kumiko's shout was enough to get everyone that was inside the court to look at her, but Kumiko didn't mind. She hasn't met her friend for quite a long time after all. Kumiko then entered the courts and almost squeaked when Kirihara decided to pull her into a bear hug. Tezuka, who was trying to ignore the sudden intruder, quickly snapped his head towards his sister, since the boy is now hugging her.

"Kumiko! It's been such a long time! Why haven't you come over to Rikkai?"

"I missed you too, I haven't had the time… but Sei bucchou did send me a message to come visit soon… I'm sorry, I didn't know about Sei bucchou until he suddenly told me that he's in the hospital…"

"Don't worry, bucchou's a lot stronger than he looks. But how did he get your number…?" Kumiko then looked towards Inui who was scribbling things on his note and back towards Kirihara.

"I'm guessing it's Yanagi-senpai." Kirihara made an acknowledging sound and Kumiko shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not surprising, really… Yanagi-senpai…"

"You know, we were waiting for you to come to Rikkai. I didn't know you enroll here in Seigaku…"

"I was thinking about enrolling to Rikkai, but then kaa-chan told me perhaps going to Seigaku might be a bit safer since there's onii-chan here. So here I am… but…" Kumiko looked around and saw the Ichinen Trio on the ground with Momo and saw the tennis ball scattered on the court.

"You made quite a mess… as always." Kirihara then grinned at her and then Tezuka decided to cough to get to their attention.

"Kumiko." Kumiko knew that stare, she quickly took Kirihara's hand and pulled him outside the courts.

"Hey, Kumiko! What are you doing?" Kumiko hushed Kirihara down and both of them passed Ooishi, Fuji and Eiji who were walking towards the courts.

"… Was that Kumiko-san?"

"It is, nya. I wonder who that guy is, he's not wearing a Seigaku uniform, nya."

"It looks like Rikkaidai's uniform…"

"What's a Rikkaidai boy doing here?" Eiji asked when they had entered the tennis courts.

"He was trying to as Tezuka for a match before Kumiko seemed to have saved the day by coming in and have a friendly reunion with the boy that involves smiling and hugging.

"… Hugging, you say?" Fuji said with his eyes opened and his smile sinister.

"Indeed. Tezuka is the proof." Inui said as everyone turned to Tezuka who is frowning as well as twitching at the direction Kumiko and the Rikkai student just go to.

"Maa… let's leave Tezuka be, we don't want him to let it out on us, right? I'm sure Kumiko will be happy to explain who that boy is when she came back." Fuji said as everyone who heard him nodded and went back to practice as the Ichinen Trio continued to collect the scattered tennis balls.

"… Hey, where's Echizen?"

"What's going on, Kumiko! I was trying to get a match out of Tezuka-san!"

"Um, Kirihara-kun, you do know that they were in the middle of practice, right? And you just came unannounced and kind of made a mess." Kirihara was staring at Kumiko who was talking and when Kumiko's eyes met him he blushed bright red.

Okay… senpai-tachi are going to laugh at me if they ever saw me like this… especially Niou-senpai and Marui-senpai

"Kirihara-kun, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm sorry."

"And onii-chan gave me that look that clearly says to get you out of there before he told you to run laps, and you know how you don't like laps. Especially if onii-chan and Geni fukubucchou are practically the same."

"I was just trying to see if he's all what people said him to be."

"Onii-chan is a great tennis player, yes that is true. But coming here unannounced like this is not good at all, Kirihara-kun. You're not being polite."

"You're starting to turn into Yagyuu-senpai, Kumiko." Kumiko then sighed and just smiled at the now grinning Kirihara.

"Well, since I haven't met you for a long time, I'll let you go this once. But if you ever come here again like this…"

"Alright, I know, I'll be in trouble, but you'll help me right?" Kirihara said, grinning at Kumiko who raised an eyebrow at him with an amused smile.

"Maybe I will. Now you better go, or you'll get into more trouble. And don't sleep in the bus, alright?"

"How did you know I slept in on the bus?"

"Because it's you, Kirihara-kun. I know you."

"Well, I guess I better get back or Sanada fukubucchou will finally kill me…"

"I hope we can meet again, I wanted to meet everyone too!" Kirihara then looked at the phone he had unconsciously took in his hand and towards Kumiko before nervously swallowing his saliva.

"Hey, Kumiko, can I have your number? I guess it'll be easier to contact you whatsoever…"

"… Sure! Lend me your phone, Kirihara-kun." From a corner, Echizen walked out casually carrying his racket in his arm before noticing someone at the gate and saw his captain's younger sister with an unknown student, exchanging numbers. Echizen then became interested and slowly moved closer to the two. Echizen then heard Kumiko phone ringing and scooted closer to hear what they're saying.

"Done! Maybe after this I can get everyone's number when I meet them."

"I have all the senpai's numbers though."

"I'll ask them on my own, so I have another reason to meet up with everyone!"

"Alright then, see you soon, Kumiko!" Echizen then thought he'd seen enough for perhaps blackmail, but by then he'll probably be dead if Fuji or Tezuka ever finds out he wanted to blackmail Kumiko. He better get out of there and go to the courts before getting more laps to run.

"Don't sleep on the bus! Don't forget that!" Kumiko said as she waved at the departing figure of her friend before jogging back towards the courts to see her brother turning his head at her when she took a step into the courts.

"Kirihara-kun's gone back, onii-chan. Don't look like that, he's a good friend." Some of the tennis club members looked towards Kumiko and then towards Tezuka. Some were thinking if Kumiko was out of her mind, saying something about Tezuka making faces since to them, Tezuka's face doesn't change a single bit.

"I believe you have a better sense at making friends." Tezuka suddenly said, surprising everyone on the court.

"I like him just the way he is." Kumiko said as she stuck her tongue out at her brother, surprising everyone even more. Tezuka then sighed and turned towards the courts.

"Everyone, 20 laps, now!"

"H-Hai bucchou!"

"I'll run too."

"50 laps."

"Yes onii-chan, whatever you say."

_Today is a nice day indeed_

* * *

><p><em>Read and review!<em>

_This is the last chapter of this story, I hope you guys enjoyed all of it! All of them were a mess, but if you enjoyed them I'm happy!_

_Thank you for reading this far!_

_And does anyone have a link where I can download PairPuri DVD 8? I want to see the play where Sanada became a prince and Ryoma became a Cinderella! If it was Cinderella... but Ryoma is a princess and is in a dress xD I guess at first it was supposed to be Akaya but then somehow changed into Ryoma..._

_And there's a picture where Sanada is carrying Ryoma bridal-style and I'm laughing my guts off at the picture, not to mention seeing Jackal in a horse costume and Marui in a dress..._

_They say it was Yukimura who made the script, so I guess that's why it's so funny xD I wonder where Niou and Yagyuu are..._

_If you guys have a link, please do kindly share with me! I wanted to see it so badly..._

_Toodles!_


End file.
